finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Messenger (ability)
.]] Dark Messenger , also known as Evil Messenger, is a recurring summon ability in the series, and is the signature attack of Diabolos. It generally inflicts fractional or Dark-elemental damage. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Dark Messenger is the summon ability of Diabolos, which inflicts non-elemental damage equal to 15/16th of the target's HP while ignoring Death resistance and also inflicts Sap at the cost of 100 MP. Final Fantasy VIII Dark Messenger is the summon ability of Diablos, which inflicts fractional non-elemental damage to all enemies equal to the following formula: : Damage = (Diablos's Level / 100) * Enemy's maximum HP Damage is capped at 9,999 HP, regardless of how high the damage may go. Final Fantasy Dimensions Evil Messenger is the summon ability of Diabolos, costing 64 MP to use and requiring Summon Magic of at least level 6 to use. It inflicts major Darkness-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dark Messenger is a summon attack available for Morrow, Jornee, and the Deathlord when equipped with their respective versions of the Diabolos signet. The attack deals heavy dark-elemental damage to all enemies. It costs 3 summon gauges to perform. In the original free-to-play versions of the game, Dark Messenger was only a summon ability for the Diabolos and Diabolos α signets. Additionally two more versions of Dark Messenger appeared in the game for all characters to use. Dark Messenger Ω appeared as the summon attack for the Diabolos Ω signet, which functioned the same as the default version of the attack. Lastly, a command version of Dark Messenger also appeared for players to use when equipped with the god version of the Diabolos summon. The command version dealt dark-elemental damage to a single enemy four times. The command version of Dark Messenger was renamed to Ruinous Omen in the premium versions of Final Fantasy Dimensions II. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers Dark Messenger appears as Diabolos' signature attack. Diabolos will first charge 2 black holes, before merging it into one, and creating a dark sphere that bats fly around. The sphere will usually indirectly home in on the target with the most Malice. When it either hits the ground or a target, it creates a giant black hole that sucks people around it (except for Diabolos) into it. The damage is usually around 1000 if one gets sucked into it. If someone is directly hit by the attack, their HP will usually be reduced to one, and they will be trapped. However, this attack cannot KO the player(s), but it can allow Diabolos to easily KO a trapped player using another attack. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFVI Dark Messenger.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFD Evil Messenger.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Dark Messenger.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Dark Messenger - Squall UR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). Diabolos R Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. Diabolos R+ Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFEX Dark Messenger 1.png|Enemy version of Dark Messenger activated in Final Fantasy Explorers. FFEX Dark Messenger 2.png|Enemy version of Dark Messenger colliding with the player in Final Fantasy Explorers. FFE Dark Messenger 1.png|Player version of Dark Messenger in Final Fantasy Explorers. FFE Dark Messenger 2.png|Player version of Dark Messenger in Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Dark Messenger.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (1★). FFBE Dark Messenger 2.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (2★). FFBE Dark Messenger 3.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (3★). FFBE Dark Messenger EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Summon abilities